


Bonding Time

by OnceAndFloral



Series: cryptid hunters au [2]
Category: The Mechanisms (Band)
Genre: Kinda fluff, cryptid AU, just some fun stuff, the mechs only have one brain cell between them and unfortunately nastya refuses to give it back, we have fun here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23455885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceAndFloral/pseuds/OnceAndFloral
Summary: Lyfrassir and The Toy Soldier realize that they have some things in common.
Relationships: Lyfrassir & The Toy Soldier
Series: cryptid hunters au [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1679077
Comments: 13
Kudos: 158





	Bonding Time

**Author's Note:**

> so the fic is actually canon to the au, but i DID write this to get lyf and ts to 69 fics each so. nice.

It took Lyfrassir a little while to get that no one knew T.S. was a cryptid, even though it barely hides it. Really, there were a lot of things this group didn’t seem to know about each other, but it really didn’t irk them that sometimes it was made of wood?

“Why haven’t you told anyone?” Lyfrassir asked it one day.

“Told anyone what?” It genuinely sounded confused.

“That you’re a cryptid.”

“Well, nobody’s ever asked me!” T.S. grinned. “You’re asking me now though! What gave it away?”

Lyfrassir snorted, smiling a little. “You were painting your nails with wood stain the other day.”

“Ah!”

“Is there anything else you can do besides turn into wood?”

“Oh, I don’t turn into wood!” T.S. shook its head vigorously. “I’m just doing what other people do!”

Lyfrassir bit their lip. Okay, so, they weren’t exactly the world’s greatest human experts nowadays, but that seemed a little bit off. “People aren’t made of wood, T.S.”

“I know! It’s the other way around.”

Oh. “Does… does T.S. stand for anything in particular?”

“Toy Soldier! Nastya introduced me to everyone as T.S. and I thought it was a fun nickname, so I went with it!”

Was everyone else really that dumb? And what was Nastya doing with all this? They shook their head to clear it. “Okay, back to the previous thing. Is there anything you can do besides… having skin?” Gods, even coming from Lyfrassir, an eldritch abomination, that sounded weird as fuck.

“I can do this!” The Toy Soldier spoke in Lyfrassir’s voice.

“Wow, that’s… interesting. Can you do anyone else?”

“I can do all sorts of voices!” This time it used Jonny’s voice. “Sometimes I forget what the voice I’m using sounds like and it sounds _really_ weird.”

“Is it hard to use something other than your real voice?”

“I don’t have one of those!”

That might be a thing Lyfrassir should loop back around to at a later date. Right now they were just dealing with how completely shellshocked they were that the others hadn’t noticed something so obvious.


End file.
